


An Angel A Day Keeps The Cancer Away

by angels_with_horns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_with_horns/pseuds/angels_with_horns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it looked like the Demons were going to kill high-schooler Dean Winchester, a blue-eyed angel swoops in and whisks him off to the hospital. Only to find out that he is going to die of cancer, willing to go against his family he vows to save this mans life and maybe a little more. Destiel, Sam's the older brother and is at college, John is alive but abusive, and Dean is openly gay. <br/>Oh and to Sabriel shippers, that will happen later in the story so don't look for it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An Angel a Day Keeps the Cancer Away  
Chapt 1  
Dean’s POV

  
          On May 11, 2012, I was making my way home from the high school, alone of course. No one ever wants to walk home with the gay kid. Yes, surprise! The son of the police officer, John Winchester has a gay son, who would have guessed that, certainly not Mr. Manly Man himself or my old football teammates. Before my pity party goes to far mw pocket buzzed and I expected a text from my older brother Sammy who was in college, he used to always text me inspirational lines from the books he read to help me keep my head up. Instead, it was a text from my only friend Garth, that sadly due to the unfairness that must always be thrust upon me had to transfer to the other high school. Quickly, I unlocked my phone to read what he had to say.

  
         “Get home NOW! Someone on my way home said that the ‘Demons’ are looking for you.”

  
          The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end, earlier this week I had, yet again, been at the wrong place at the wrong time. The Demons if you were not aware are the toughest and largest gang in the whole Lawrence area. I saw two of them grabbing a women in the street and threatened to stab her if she didn't give them her bag. She was tough and they honestly messed with the wrong girl, as she managed to get some nice kicks in until I came to help finish them off. After some real badass action from both of us they ran off. One with a gushing nose and the other with what looked like a broken arm. The woman was a bit frazzled after they fled but regained herself to say thank you for showing up. I found out later her name was Meg while we called the cops on the two would-be thieves. My father was one of the first ones on the scene, and for a split second he actually looked proud. But then he said, "A real man wouldn't have let them get away."

  
         Now the leader, Crowley, does not like snitches, there are rumors that he is wanted for fifteen murder cases across   the country. So obviously, a really scary dude and I knew that if I didn't get home soon I would add another body to make the number sixteen. I took off in a sprint down my street and I could see my house down the block, my heart leapt when I didn't see my dad’s cruiser in the driveway. He would beat the shit out of me if he found out I was running from those ‘sons-of-bitches.’

  
         My father, John Winchester, is the chief of police of the Lawrence Police Department and is always busy at work with cases that involved Demons. He also is not at all accepting of who I am, shocker. The night I told him he kicked me out and I had to stay at Garth’s for two weeks, it wasn’t until Sam came home and made my father let me back in. I never figured out how he persuaded him but dad has always had a soft spot for Sammy. Also, Sam is studying to be a lawyer, maybe he used some of that special charm and persuasion which seemed to come with the occupation.

  
           Finally at the door I fished in my pocket for the house keys, and only grabbed at empty pockets. Panicking I ripped open the zipper of my backpack spilling math formulas and chemistry papers everywhere. It wasn't there either, I’m going to have to jump in a window if I don’t want to die.

         Throwing my bag over my shoulder I rushed to the side of my house.

       Wam.

  
        A fist connected with my jaw and my head whipped back hitting my head against the brick siding on my house. Screaming in pain I fell like a bag of weights clutching my face.

  
        “Looking for this?” Came a voice that had to be a mile away, everything was wobbling and it took me a second to realize, I just got punched in the face, what am I doing on the ground? Get up and defend yourself. Of course my moment of delay caused another blow to send me hugging the earth. Stones cut across my face and dirt made my eyes sting, and weirdly all I could think was, ' _hey at least l kept my teeth.'_

  
      “Out for the count already, Dean?” Came the voice now definitely closer than a mile. It’s familiar raspy deep voice could’ve only belonged to the head Demon, or from his lackey’s ‘The King of Hell.’ Crowley had found me and he was going to kill me if nobody stopped this wacko. Just then another voice spoke up,

  
      “Looks like our boys overestimated you, Dean, they made us believe that you had the strength of God.” It was Abaddon, Crowley’s right hand women, partners any good day. She had a voice that chilled you to the core. At least there was only two of them, this was nothing like the gang attacks at school when the jocks thought it would be fun to play ‘capture the fag,’ it was also better than the one on one’s that I had with my dad. I laid there shaking on the ground with my two attackers standing over me, waiting for them to take another swing at me, waiting.

  
       Fighting the nausea that came along with the lifting of my head I was going to ask them what they were doing just letting me sit there, if this was some sick game to try to get me to fight back-

  
      What I saw was the most heroic and beautiful sight that I think I will ever see.  
There was a man, maybe one or two years older than me (so like eighteen or nineteen) throwing punches like his life depended on it. He was so strong and the fight was over before the pain became too much and made me black out…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2  
AAADKTCA  
Dean’s Pov

       “Sir are you alright? Can you hear me? Oh, my God, please don’t be really hurt,” Why was someone talking to me from underwater, was I swimming? Last time I checked it was only October. Or was I back at Garth’s pool where there was someone friendly. I couldn’t understand what was happening, I felt that I was dreaming, but I was in too much pain to be asleep. Pain? Was I hurt? I don’t remember getting hurt, then again it does usually take awhile for me to recall things after dad or bullies knock me around a bit. It must be one of those times again. I try to drift again, so I won’t have to feel the pain anymore.

  
       “Ok, I better get him to the hospital, no use trying to heal him here, too open. Then again I could just carry him over behind those trees…. No no, then he’ll wake up and see me standing over him, and after what he’s been through…” Maybe I was back at the pool, since I kept hearing a friendly voice, where else do I hear those.

  
       Who was talking, and why did their voice sound so nice? Then, I could feel my body being lifted off the ground, whoa, what is happening? I’m dizzy and I want to go back to my mindless dreaming. Anything to take away the pain, please, let me fade.

      
         I moaned out loud when I felt someone begin to run, I’m going to be sick! Then, someone’s hand began to tenderly touch my cheek. Mom? But you’ve been dead for years. Pulling me out of my absurd fantasies I heard the sweet voice from a second ago,

  
             “I’m really sorry, I wish I could use some of my powers to heal you, but I’m not sure how much humans can handle, I’m a bit new.” Powers? New? I must’ve hit my head pretty hard, maybe I ruptured an ear canal or something.

  
       “But for now I suppose I could put you asleep and then wake you up when we get there.” I grunted and he must’ve taken that as sort of consent, for whatever this crazy was asking; but before I felt two fingers press against my forehead I remembered that handsome hero that saved me from Crowley and Abaddon. I had to check it was the same one.

  
      Too late though, like a light when the power goes out, gone.

  
         *Switch to Castiel’s POV*

  
          My fingers lingered on the bruised face of the man I had just saved. His name was Dean Winchester, and I had chosen to save his life. God always warns angels like me who try to tempt the fates and change destiny or whatever, but I had made my choice. Gazing on his slumbering face I realized that even with the purpling marks on his skin he was still in every sense attractive. Not that I understand the beauty stereotypes of this time, I’m almost certain that he would be considered fair in any timeline.

  
       In heaven, I love to listen to the dead tell stories of life on Earth. Of course the dead are just fine, but to see them talk of warmth and sun, and cold and ice, it brings clarity on why I am an angel. Watching them speak, humbles myself to feel non-righteous, and non-powerful; for lack of an accurate explanation, it makes me feel human.

  
      There was one woman in Heaven though that could make any day seem like it was a story. She told me of her best days, of her worst days, how it felt to live and how it felt to die. I came to her part of Heaven every Sunday when angels were allowed to have a break, from what I may never know. Angels are always trying to one-up each other with stupid tasks. To be honest, the angels have been mostly useless for these last fifteen years, the Gates of Hell have been closed since then and no demons have crawled out of it’s hot depths. The only work we’ve had to do is the occasional miracle or message sending, the boring stuff.

  
        I will not be ashamed in admitting that I’ve missed the wars and battles and excitement, even if I have never killed anyone or anything at least it was something to do. That’s why I went to Mary, she made it seem as if my life was exciting and not dull or boring. Her best story to hear just happened to be her favorite one to tell. She loved to talk about her boys and her husband and would send me off to watch over them and tell her how things were going down on Earth. I would mostly lie, even if that is against my laws, it’s so easy to believe someone when they’re telling you exactly what you want to hear. Trust me, if you saw the man that you loved hurt the child that you tucked in at night, you would want something done. I couldn’t let the desire for revenge to take away Mary and her happiness, it’s selfish I know, please forgive me. In return of my false reports of her family she would recall they’re first steps, first words, first ‘I love you Mommy’ and first day of schools. Everything that made her children her’s she shared with me; and the guilt that I could only give her lies ate away at my heart like a hungry parasite, eating me away at what kept me apart from humans. The other angels warned me about this all the time, but I would tell them that it was only stories and that they don’t hurt anyone else. To which they would sadly shake their heads and turn away from me.

  
            Lonely, during this morning I would decided to take a walk around Heaven’s for a bit of eavesdropping. I found this is the only way to get any information, because angels are becoming secretive, even to their fellow brother’s and sisters.

  
         “Ok, so is everyone set for today’s pickup?” I heard a crowd of people approaching so I hid, then I noticed that it was only a few reapers and an angel I decided to leave. I hated hearing about the people who were going to die, it so dreadful to think about so early in the morning.  
I didn't get far when the list ended,

  
“-and lastly 3:45 PM, Dean Winchester; Lawrence, Kansas.”

        Well, what was I supposed to do, let him die? After I watched him graduate middle school, go on his first date, and when he realized who he really was? I felt just a bit of family as Mary had and he didn't deserve to die, he was a kind soul with a tortured past. It would pain me for someone so special leave the world without realizing their greatness.

  
         Checking the watch on the vessel I had acquired ( Jimmy Novak, nineteen years old, and from the college down the street.) I realized it was almost five o’clock, relieved I realized I had done it! I saved him. Pride swelled in my chest and I smiled widely at his lifeless form, no not lifeless, at his very much alive, but looking slightly dead form.

  
      Just then, I could hear a chorus of prayers being layered on me like a blanket. They overlapped and echoed in a sort of chant, all in different levels of desperation and tones and volume.

  
        I must be at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapt 3 

An Angel a Day Keeps the Cancer Away

Castiel’s POV

****Looking up I confirmed my thoughts as to where I was, sure enough, there was ‘Guiding Hand Emergency Hospital.’ The exterior was plain, just light brown brick with large windows scattered onto it. The entrance was huge and well lit, I was positive that if I stretched my wings to their full extent I could brush the opposite hinges. Pressing my two fingers, once again, upon his slumbering face, he awoke with a start. Our eyes lock and his grow very wide, considering one being swollen shut, he opens his mouth to speak to me for the first time,

“You… It’s you.” He then tenses and groans pulling closer into me. Just then a nurse rushes over ushering me and the pained boy inside toward a stretcher. Suddenly, there were too many voices, too many prayers, pleas, I needed air, but I couldn't leave Dean. I decided I would have to stay.Looking now in the light I realize how bad he is injured, what I assumed was dirt is revealed to be dark bruising. Also, what I thought could’ve been tears was really a gush of blood coming from a gash in his eyebrow. Gazing sadly at him it only took a moment for his shirt to lift, revealing old healing bruises. My heart sunk into the lower part of my stomach, I knew exactly where those wounds came from. 

A young woman came toward me after I fix his shirt so I was not exposed to such cruelty. I would have to deal with it later, right now there were more pressing matters to take care of. One of the most important humans to me was close to death, without me he would be in heaven.

“Sir, can you please give me the details on what happened and if you are hurt also?” She was very pretty with a small frame and dark eyes and hair, her name pops into my head as I notice her name tag, Amelia Richardson. 

“No, need to worry Dr. Richardson, I am not injured, sadly that man over there Dean Winchester was almost beaten to death by local bullies. Luckily, I was there to stop them, but he was knocked unconscious most of the way here.” She nodded and gave me a once-over like she was giving me a x-ray, trying to prove that I needed help also. After her careful stare concluded that I was fine, she directed me to the waiting room, where many apprehensive people were sitting. The prayers that echoed across the bare walls were faint and almost silent, I decided to focus on these instead of the loud desperate ones coming from the ICU. 

“- _Please God let her be ok.”_

_“-Mommy, I want you to get better soon.”_

_“- I just want my baby to be able to come back home with me.”_

“Sir, hello, are you sure you’re fine?” Amelia’s voice pulled me from my invasive listening. 

“Please don’t worry about me, I wasn’t injured at all, just make sure that my friend gets out ok.” I smiled down at her, and she returned the favor, 

“I do need to know though, is if he has any family that he would want to be made aware of his condition.” Thinking about it, I knew I couldn’t ask John Winchester to come because if I were put face-to-face with him I would certainly ‘ _kick his ass.’_ I believe that is how the term is used but I would definitely be beating on other things beside his backside. 

“He does have a brother in college about an hour and a half away, should I worry him?” She seemed to ponder that a bit, and answered,

“That’s a tough question, head wounds can be unpredictable, we are obviously going to keep him under watch for tonight and most tomorrow. You should at least give him a call so he knows where his brother is.” She showed me toward the pay phone when I admitted that I had forgotten my cellular device. That comment made her laugh, but I don’t know why, that’s what they are called, correct? Either way humans are weird. At least I knew how these phones worked, well, mostly due to the fact there was a ‘how to use’ poster pasted on the wall next to it. 

Before Amelia returned to her post, she turned back around and addressed me. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask, for the record. What is your name?” A totally innocent question but would my answer carry the same? I pondered, considering my name is highly unusual for this modern world, perhaps I should use Jimmy, no that would be terribly disrespectful to the body that was not mine to begin with. His name was made for me, and I dare not use it. Amelia hesitantly looked at me, maybe she believed that I had been hit with a sudden bout of amnesia. 

“Cas. My name is Cas, with one -s.’” My answer seemed rushed and I hoped it didn’t sound fake or anything, I prayed that she didn’t ask for my full name. How could I explain Castiel, even the lack of a last name? Again all she does is nod, I sigh grateful for the end of questions, I really should call Sam.

“You know, that name kinda makes sense for him.” I am shocked and my raised eyebrows must’ve shown my confusion. She put her hands up and I realized that she probably meant to say that to herself and not have me overhear. “Oh, I only meant that it had no need for explanation or reason, it’s just you, unique but forgettable.” Strangely, that did seem to describe me, few angels would have taken that as a compliment, too many want to be remembered in God’s eyes along with humans. They want to be heroes, warriors, guardians, vanquishers, or the vindicator. Me I want to fade with very little marks upon the Earth. 

“I understand, and thank you for thinking so highly of me.” She was surprised that I took that as a compliment, and proceeded to blush. 

“Well, you better make that call, I’ll go check on Mr. Winchester to see how he’s doing. I’ll fill you in on his condition as soon as I can.” I gladly accepted her offer, and thanked her again for her compassion with my friend. She walked through these two double swinging doors and walked into the nearest room on the left. That’s where Dean must be being treated, at least he was close. I almost regretted bringing him to the hospital and not healing him myself, then I would know that he was healed correctly. Soon, I would realize that I had made the best choice for Dean.

Sam had not answered, but I did leave a message on his machine telling who I was, (using the name Cas) and where I was and on what terms. Before I even put the receiver back on it’s hook I was pushed into a nearby supply closet. Always ready for a fight, my angel blade was in my hand sooner than I could be subdued. 

“Castiel, you would not kill your brother, would you?” With my eyes quickly adapted to the darkness in the small closet, I saw the silhouette of a larger man close to my face. A broom was pressed against my back and I was very uncomfortable. Luckily, the angel that had attacked knew better than to keep me backed up into a corner, and stepped away, towards the other wall. Righting myself before I answered his question, I realized who it was, 

“Zachariah? Why are you here?” He doesn't like humans, he would never come down to Earth unless something could be gained for him. The vessel that he chose looked just as much a jerk as his actual form was. This body seemed to bleed annoyance and heartlessness, it made my blood boil just seeing him here. So close to my Dean Winchester. 

“Castiel, I think you know why I am here on this infested planet.” His voice sounded scolding, and a bit bored, like trying to lecture a very young and confused child. I was not happy in being spoken to in such a fashion, so I told him if he had anything to say to say it now. He acted hurt but quit the banter, and went straight to business. 

“It has come to my attention that a reaper has returned to heaven, empty handed. And do you know who his package was, his that he meant to deliver. I think you know something, about this fact, because he was meant to carry Dean Winchester. That squealing offspring of that bitch you are obsessed in.” 

I broke, everything snapped, I was mad when he said that Dean was the reapers, he is not. Then, he said that thing about Mary, how could he say something so dirty about someone so pure? My bare hands wrapped around his neck and I squeezed…. at thin air. Just then, the voice sounded behind me. 

“Tsk Tsk, Castiel, you know the rules, when someone is saved from a reaper only bad things come of it.” He had appeared at the other end of the closet, but my anger still had not lessened. 

“I won’t let that happen, and I promised Mary Winchester to protect both her boys no matter what.” I pounced, and again was only met with empty space, but this time I slammed my head against a corner. I heard laughter coming from somewhere, not in the closet, but it was Zachariah’s. This made bile rise in my throat, but he only continued to laugh. 

“That seems to have been a terrible promise to make, Castiel. You should have known that there was no way you could’ve kept it. No matter, he is going to have to pay for your mistake.” His voice faded, like he was running away, but there was no way he would leave without showing me up. Instead, it sounded like he was just heading down the hall… I then remembered, Dean’s room is only across from this very closet. 

“No!” I screamed just as there was a tentative knock on the door. 

“Um, Cas? Is that you in there? Is everything alright?” After a pause, she opened the door only to be greeted by me curled on the floor with single tears dripping down my face. She quickly was at my side. 

“Hey, I know sometimes hospitals are scary and depressing but that’s no excuse to lock yourself in a janitor’s closet. Come out, Dean said he wanted to see the guy who saved him.” I quickly stood up and she lead me out.Just as we stepped out into the artificial light the PA system chimed on. 

“Code Blue- code blue any assistants available please make your way to room A101 immediately.” 

Doctors and nurses spilled out from everywhere like ants, all of them heading toward the room right through the doors, on the left. 

“ _He is going to have to pay for your mistake.”_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

AAADKTCA 

Chapt 4 

Dean’s PoV

*AN: **Hey, don’t mean to bother you, but I should probably add a disclaimer, even though I mention the Harry Potter series and it’s characters, I do not own any part of it. Ok, go along with the reading and don’t forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter.**

****Everything is so strange, this is twice today that I have no idea what is going on, I understand that I’m in the hospital, I’ve spent plenty nights in these over the years. I could smell the strong bleach scent in my sleep, and the familiar beeping was nothing new. Why I knew all this like an old pro, you ask? The usual, ran into a door, (dad’s fist, age 8.) tripped down the stairs and received a broken arm, (dad twisted too hard, age 11) and the worst, fell out of a tree.(let’s just say that there were so many cuts and bruises that I couldn’t tell where my normal skin was, age 13.) Well, I think that I found a pretty close to a worst, my head was killing me and the last thing I wanted to do was remember past pain.

Weren’t they supposed to have that morphine stuff here? I think I would like to try that. Garth bragged that when he got his appendix out last year they leaked a bit in his blood stream. He said it was the best high he had ever gotten. Yeah, coming from the loser nerd who never did drugs or alcohol. Well, not like I ever have either, but that’s not the point because you see-

Wait, focus, why was I here? And better yet who had brought me here? As the thought made it’s way through my muddled mixed up head, an old doctor walked in. Or what I assumed to be a doctor.

“Oh, hello Dean Winchester, glad you’re finally awake.” His voice sounded harsh to my ears, like he was not at all glad of my consciousness. _What was this guy’s problem?_ “I have no problem young man, but I do believe you are in fact the one with a problem.” My shocked expression obviously caused him great amusement, because his face broke out in an awful, cruel smile. I was ashamed that I had said that out loud, but I couldn’t understand how it could’ve made it passed my aching brain and heavy mouth. I watched him walk around all the medical equipment in the room, like he was child browsing the toy selection in a shopping mall. This sickeningly accurate analogy made my stomach tie itself in knots.  

“You see, there is some mighty power watching over you.” He chuckled to himself like this was unlikely. _Ok majorly fearing some escaped mental patient shit to go down. “_ This power has saved you from death but can not save you from what torture that I sadly must be the one to dish out.” The hungry look in his eyes told me otherwise, I wanted to scream, but there was no way I could do anything. I was full on panicking, but weirdly this small part of my brain was trying to tell me it wasn’t happening, _it’s not possible, you’re just watching one of your programs_. It was all just going on someplace else, to a different person, that I was just watching a scary movie late at night in my bed.

But where was the remote to turn off this nightmare?

The crazy man was looking in a medical book, when he turned around I saw the title. 

“Interesting isn’t it,  _Terrible Diseases with No Cure,_ I personally enjoy Cerebral Amyloid Angiopathy.” He snapped his long figures and suddenly I was hit with an unimaginable pain in my head, it felt as if my brain was throbbing against my skull. Then I just went rigid, my arms and legs sporadically jerking around without my consent. “Uh, boring.” Another snap and I was back with only the pain in my head that was originally there without this insane person. _How was he able to make me have a seizure, is he some kind of sinister voodoo man?_

_“_ You’re only half right Dean Winchester, sinister yes, voodoo man, unfortunately for you, not.” He flipped a few pages, looking for another, more exciting, illness. “That would mean that everything was only an illusion, sadly this is undoubtably real.” As he turned over to the next page in the devil book his eyes lit up like he just found a very nice present. But it was one of those looks that said all he wanted to do was break it. “What do you think of Creutzfeidt-Jakob Disease?” 

This one was definitely not like before, but then- _wait what was I thinking? Where am I? Is this a hospital? I don’t under-_

_“_ Ugh, no, no, no! You’re barely showing any pain. These are all so boring! Where can I find the good ones?” He was becoming very impatient, and that meant more dangerous, and if that was his normal side I’d rather not be in the firing side of his rage. Also, I still didn’t know how this guy was doing all this stuff to me. _Was he some kind of wizard?_ Sam had forced me along with him when he went to see the Harry Potter movies, so I have a vague understanding of magic. Though, the magic that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taught was nothing like this. This is some Lord Voldemort shit right here.

“You’re getting a bit warmer Dean Winchester, many angels in the past have been mistaken for witches and wizards. Of course, foolish humans like yourself, could not distinguish a spell casting miscreant from a divine being.” He chuckled darkly once more to himself as I let what he said sink in. _Angels? I thought they were just bed-time stories?_ After mom died, dad would never talk about the ‘angels that watched over us’ and told both Sam and I to ‘grow up.’ Reminder, I was barely out of diapers and Sam was just in pre-school. 

Finally, I found my voice, 

“Help, please,” Not really knowing who I wanted to come to my aid, I thought of the brave blue-eyed man that brought me here. “Where’s the man in the trench coat that carried me here. Please!” I thought that maybe it would’ve been best to call in a doctor, _they sedate crazy people all the time right?_ Unknown to me someone had heard my soft plea, but they of course could not see the insane danger that was also in the room with my laying figure. She believed I was only just waking up and wanted to see my savior. I later found out from said man, that her name was Nurse Amelia.

“Oh, are you calling out to my pain-in-the-ass brother? How touching. You know, I’ve never seen him care so much for a living human before. Perhaps it is because he has quite the soft spot for your poor dead whore of a mother.” He was lazily flipping page after page, and with every flip I realized that maybe he wouldn’t come to save me. HOLD UP! HOLD THE METAPHORICAL PHONE! DID HE JUST SAY BROTHER? ALSO, DID HE FUCKING CALL MY MOTHER WHAT I THINK HE CALLED HER?

“Indeed, I did Dean Winchester, and please there is no need to shout.” This just keeps getting crazier and crazier, you know what, this is just too crazy, I must be dreaming. I mean I hit my head pretty hard, unless, I had hit my head so hard that I died. That would explain all the angel talk, and the fact that no one seemed to hear my calls for help. This has to be the answer, but if that is the case, why is this ‘angel’ torturing me and having me suffer when I should be enjoying eternal bliss. Or could this be Hell, I thought that the homophobes were only saying that people like me would end up there. I had no idea they actually knew stuff about death. 

I wanted my mother here so badly, I have almost forgotten everything about her. I missed her scent, her singing voice, her laugh, and the way she wore her hair. She was supposed to protect me from manics like these, _where was she?_

I started to breathe rapidly and I was having trouble catching a full breath, I didn't want to stay here. Why had the Demons actually killed me, I only did what was the right thing to do. I WANT TO LIVE! 

“Oh, would you please just SHUT UP! You are the most pathetic homo sapien I have ever encountered. Not even to the truly painful stuff and you are already calling for _mommy._ ” He shouted, making that the only time he had ever raised his voice in this small space of eternity that we have known each other. This had made him seem less threatening, because it showed that he was not above human emotion. “You are not dead, well you should’ve been but that dumb human-loving angel decided you were actually worth saving. So now he must pay for this entirely avoidable mistake, by having yours truly, now pick the death that I seem fit for you.” 

I closed my eyes as all the words vibrated against my untreated skull. _I can’t believe this could all happen to me. I couldn’t possibly deserve all this pain, could I?_ Just as all these questioned swirled around my head I noticed the sick smile creeping across his ugly, annoying face. _Yuck, I thought angels were supposed to be hot, well if he’s telling the truth then that guy wearing the trench coat and gorgeous blue-eyes is a wonderful example._

I realize now that those were probably not the best thoughts to have right before impending death, but it’s just the way I handle things that make me scared. With lot’s of sass and horny teenage angst. 

“I think I found one that is perfect for you and for my whiny brother Castiel.” So I finally found his name. Good thing too, for if that would be the last thing I ever heard I would die happy. It was the most beautiful name I had ever heard in my life, and from the quick glance I shared with him I also knew he was the most perfect creature on Earth. 

“How about a little bout of good ‘old incurable cancer.” 

Castiel would not be the last words I heard, in fact they were going to be _Code Blue._ Just like the color of the man in the trenchcoat’s eyes. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel A Day Keeps The Cancer Away 

Castiel’s POV

Chapter 4 

 

****Amelia rushed passed me into Dean’s room, I tried pushing my way through to him but I realized that I shouldn’t get in the doctor’s way. I was so enraged that Zachariah could do something like this to a human that I cared for, _it wasn’t just any human either, it was a Winchester, my Winchester. If anyone should decide the fate of those boys it should be me._ I groped at the wall letting the doctor’s and nurses pass, I had to find Zachariah and make him reverse the curse. It frightened me to realize as a fingered my angel blade at my side that I, Castiel was ready to kill to make sure that Dean was given his heathy life back.  

 

I decided to just go wait in the hospital’s waiting room. That way if Amelia needed to give me news on Dean, she would know where to find me. Walking toward the room I noticed how quiet it had gotten in there. I was confused but I knew it was probably normal. When I walked in I only noticed young children and parents, so maybe they had to go home to sleep. As I was nearing the room my mind wandered to that ‘angel.’ 

 

I thought the next time I laid eyes on that assbutt I would rush him right through with my angel blade and-

 

“Hello Castiel, really what do you see in that human? In the hour I met him he seemed quite annoying. Well I suppose a nice slow death will fix that attitude, don’t you agree?” He was perched like a vulture in on the chair that Amelia had welcomed me to sit not to long ago. Then I noticed what was surrounding him. Luckily the young children had left, but three middle-aged men were lying on the floor in various positions of agony. All of their eyes were burned out. I couldn’t believe that he had stuck around and waited for me to see this bloodshed; his smirk made my blood boil. If there weren’t so many broken people around I would have tackled this bastard like I said I would. But the sight of the poor humans made my knees too weak to move.

 

“Zachariah, what have you done? I saved a man’s life today, why are you torturing these innocent souls? Also, why do you care so much about Dean Wincheser? Don’t you see that hurting one of Mary’s kin only hurts me also?” I hoped that if Zachariah could just see that all this evil he was using was not only hurting innocent humans, God’s creation, but also one of his brothers he would reverse the spell. As he opened his thin mouth to speak I couldn’t help the hope rising in my chest. Though, of course, my plea would be ignored, Zacharia was already too full of pride to admit that he was doing wrong.

 

“Castiel,” He started, pulling himself up from my previous space and standing to his vessel’s full height, which was only up to my chin. He stepped over the smoking corpse, and I flinched, “You were very stupid, and you know the rules for this sort of thing. You’re lucky that I didn’t go to our Father or someone else to request that your grace should be taken away.” I cringed, besides being banished to the pit this was the worst thing to happen to an angel. He noticed this moment of defeat and plowed on with his painfully condescending speech. 

 

“You should be grateful oh brother of mine. I gave Dean quite the illness, he won’t last for more than a few days, two weeks at most, it will be like nothing happened and we can move on. Oh, and these men here?” He indicated the dead at our feet, “They weren’t important, just a few unnoticeable threads in the tapestry of life.” He slipped a strong arm around my muscly shoulders, if one did not know us it would seem like a father comforting a scared or distressed son. I though, was to be neither of those things, taking his disgusting arm off of me I spun him around and gruffly pinned his arm behind his back. A lone nurse walked by and screamed, I heard her footsteps run over to someplace. At that moment nothing mattered but killing this bastard. 

 

“Look Zachariah,” I whispered close to his ear so human hearing could not detect me, “no poofing out this time, if you don’t set things right with my Winchester I will take this angel blade and make sure you will not darken the gates of heaven again.” I hoped my voice seemed strong and serious but to be honest the angel blade was starting to become very slippery in my sweating palms. 

 

He laughed weakly but I noticed easily that he didn't think I was bluffing. Regaining some confidence I tightened my hold on the blade and stuck the fine tip of it between his shoulder blades. _My conscious is telling me to let him go and beg forgiveness, but my body doesn’t really give a damn._ He began to stutter out an answer but I quickly showed him my dissatisfaction with that by sticking the blade just a tad bit farther in, almost breaking the skin, but not quite. 

 

“Cas, is there a problem here?” I hadn’t noticed one of the witnesses rush to call security and Amelia was right behind them. Looking back Zachariah and the bodies were gone. Later I found out that the person who walked in on our scuffle had only saw two men having a fight. The bodies apparently were never their, Zachariah had put them for only my eyes so I would be distracted. What a coward. Of course now it looked like I picked a fight with a random stranger. And there was no way that I would be asked to leave and have Dean stay here alone. Speaking of Dean, 

 

“No problem, sorry Amelia I didn’t mean to cause any trouble just a long night and things got heated between me and-“ I actually did not want to mention Zachariah, this matter wasn’t for her to get involved with. I couldn’t have her also getting hurt because of me. _“_ and no one, just a lot stress from today I guess.” 

She nodded and waved the guards away with a small flip of the wrist, then for the second time that day she evaluated me with her large brown eyes. So unlike Dean’s green one’s. 

 

“You’re lucky I like you Cas, the hospital here has a zero tolerance for bullies.” She paused a stepped a bit closer, her face drew to a tight frown and she gently lay a hand on my shoulder. My body relaxed at her touch, it felt so motherly and caring. For some reason I began thinking of Mrs. Winchester, I hope she doesn’t know how I’ve been spending my day. Suddenly, Amelia took her hand off my shoulder and her expression changed to a grave one. “Also, we need to talk about Dean, would you please follow me to the other room?” She lead me down a hall opposite to wear Dean was staying and held the door open to an empty check up room, I entered. 

 

Amelia motioned for me to take a seat, I sat on one of the cots and the paper covering crinkled slightly with my added weight. She then pulled up a plastic chair in front of me, I couldn’t tell what she was thinking but the lines on her four head told me it was bad. _It has to be something about Dean, Zachariah hurt him real bad._

 

_“_ Cas, Mr. Winchester may have been hurt worse than what we predicted when you arrived. We let him alone for about an hour to try to fix the CAT scan machine,” She paused when she noticed my head tilted to the side in confusion. “It’s a machine that can give doctor’s an x-ray of the brain to see if there is anything wrong. Anyway, that alone was pretty strange because it was working fine just before you showed up, and nothing like that has ever happened before here-.” She finally registered that she was stalling and managed to regain focus. 

 

“I was originally coming to fetch you because Mr. Winchester was waking up and asking for his savior, but it kind of slipped my mind when I was rushed back to the room. Apparently, he was having what we thought at the time was an aneurism.” She questionably looked up into my eyes to see if she needed to explain an aneurism to me, but I knew enough to know that it was serious. 

 

“When we tried to transport Mr. Winchester he was lying on the bed twisted in an awful position and his heart-rate monitor was going berserk and he kept gasping about his head and the pain… And of angels… And you.” I looked at her in shock, _did Zachariah reveal the fact that I was an angel to him? That’s crazy! Even for Zachariah, anyway how did he know my name?_

 

“Did he call out for me?” I know this seems like kind of a selfish question, but the devil inside me was still leaking in my veins after Zachariah and my confrontation. She gave a small smile, but her eyes looked very sad. 

 

“He did, he kept asking for Castiel, is that your full name?” I nodded, _so Zachariah had told him that I was an angel, but why?_ I then remembered why I was here and pleaded with Amelia to tell me what was the matter. 

 

“After we sedated him and got his heart to beat normally, we of course rushed him to the CAT scan area and prepped him to enter.” All I could do was nod, I knew that they found something bad on the x-ray I could feel it. 

 

“Once the picture came out we were shocked,” She grabbed at the handful of tissues and took a handful for herself and set the box closer to me. _I guess she believes I’m going to need them. “_ Oh, Cas, it was terrible, I’ve never seen that much cancer in only one person! It was like an explosion went off in his brain, there were tumors everywhere!” She broke down and covered her face with her delicate hands. I was paralyzed with shock, and trust me, if I had tear ducts like a human I would’ve cried. Crying was an act I wish would release me from this pressure behind my vessels eyes. 

 

_“I’m so sorry Dean.”_

 


	6. Chapter 6

An Angel A Day Keeps the Cancer Away 

Chapter 6 

Dean’s POV 

* **AN: Hey, sorry to be a bother, but I need your opinion. In this story I made Sam the older brother and Dean the younger one. This of course switches the bonding they do, Sam is the protector instead. My question is what do you all think of that? Leave a comment saying if you’re ok with it or if I should change it. Any feedback is appreciated.**

I awoke with blinding light coming from just above me, it made me squint and caused a painful sear to flash across my head. It smelled strange here, like I could recognize it but something just wasn't clicking. **_Beep Beep Beep._** Huh, what’s that? Is that a refrigerator? Suddenly it connected, that was a heart monitor and I was in a hospital. Still, I wasn’t really sure why I was here, I don’t remember doing anything to set Dad off. But, this doesn’t seem like a dad injury. If he did it he would’ve been right here when I woke up to see if I had learned my lesson. 

I rolled over in the uncomfortable mattress, making this odd crinkling sound. Now both my ears were exposed and I could focus a bit better. Speaking of focusing I could just barely catch a slight murmuring noise from somewhere outside my room. It sounded like two males but their voices were very muddled so it made it difficult to tell. 

“The young man that brought him here called his father,” The one man coughed and it didn’t take me long to realize they were talking about me, _but where am I and who is this man they say who brought me here? “_ But um, he only replied that he would only come if the doctors would, and these are his words not mine, ‘crack open that busted skull of his and rewire his sexual orientation.” I could tell those words bothered him as much as it did for me but I knew my father and that was definitely something that he would say. “Damn shame I think I mean if my sonwere in his condition I wouldn’t care if he were straight, gay, trans, ace, I would just pray for his health and happiness.” I suddenly liked this doctor very much, but then I realized what was behind his words. What condition?

“I completely agree.” A shared moment of silence fell unto their conversation. “Well, at least the brother called us back and said he was on his way, he sounded pretty distraught.” _Sam? My brother is coming? If Sammy was leaving college it must be really bad, but I still had no idea what was wrong with me._

“Wouldn’t you though? If you found out your brother was diagnosed with cancer?” The other doctor replied with a sigh, and a reluctant agree. I didn’t hear them leave though, I was too shocked, _cancer, when did that happen?_ I slowly turned my head so that I wouldn’t be swallowed by the unconsciousness that threatened with either the pain, or the morphine they were hopefully tapping into my bloodstream. My old friend Jo once said that “the unseen enemy is the most fearsome.” Now I understand that fear, cancer is my enemy and I am afraid. I am terrified.

Trying to take my mind off my crashing world, I did a quick once-over on my surroundings. I was pleasantly surprised to find it was pretty cozy for a hospital room. There was an end table with a nice lamp on it, though it was the source of the painful light, a TV, and some kind of movie poster. All nice distractions for a dying person, makes them kind of forget they are never going to leave, alive, that is. But it wasn’t any of those that made me stop thinking so morbidly, across the room was the pinned up movie poster, on the front was an angel and a demon fighting some battle. It looked pretty epic, but something felt familiar, like I should know something about angels. 

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to me like a tsunami, the attack, Crowely and Abaddon, the creepy magic guy, and Castiel, I wondered if Castiel was still here or had he left? Could angels leave? Or did they only stay to save someone’s life then return to heaven. Mom always said before she died that angels were watching over us, not checking in on us. I tried to call up his face but it was so hard, considering when I saw him I was swimming in semi-consciousness. The thing I did remember about him was his piercing blue eyes, and the roughness of his hands while he carried me. My hero, or I guess my angel I was certainly lucky that he was there to save me.

Then, I started to hear footsteps making their way towards my door, with so much happening and remembering I really did not want to talk to anyone. Forcing my breath to slow and my eyes shut I pretended I was asleep, I have become quite good at this because Sam taught me how to make it believable when we were kids. We got away with many drunk episodes on channel Dad this way. 

Once the door opened I realized that it was really two voices, a women's and a man’s. Their voices were a bit clearer and I rolled over so I was on my back with the intention of having both my ears available to hear again.

“This is totally against the rules, you know that right?” Came a nervous whisper just outside the door, she was soon answered with a faintly familiar voice. Being stupid I instinctively raised my head a bit to hear better but I didn’t count for the pain. Hissing I quickly laid back down and took a few short breaths before I listened once more.

“Please Amelia, I’m more family to him then that man he calls his father.” His answer was very calming and I realized that I had heard it before. While I was still quite out of it. 

“Make it quick, he’s probably still asleep, Cas, we gave him a lot of drugs for the pain.” Well, now I knew that they had in fact given me something, but my head still killed. Even with all my pain I really did want to see Castiel, or Cas, as Amelia had called him. Cas is a nice name, but maybe I can be special and be the one to call him Castiel. I never really got into nicknames, but Sammy is different. That one is exclusive to me.

“No, I’m awake.” I croaked from the hospital bed, my throat hurt more than I firstthought and it felt like talking through wet sand. They did hear me though, because they both slowly made their way in and Castiel made his way to the chair that sat between me and the door. Maybe that meant he would be staying for a while, I smiled, _wouldn’t that be nice._ He smiled and I nearly forgot about Amelia was sitting there, watching or waiting I wasn’t sure, and I honestly didn’t really care. 

“Are you still in pain, Dean?” He looked at me strangely as if he wasn’t sure it was all right for him to say my name. _Wonder what that’s about? Then I realized that I had never told him, but I mean he could have learned it from anybody, I’m sure at least fifty doctors here know my name._

“A bit, but the morphine is definitely a big help, oh, and I forgot to say how grateful I am that you saved my life.” I probably looked stupid with my drugged up smile beaming at him like a stoner but when I looked in his eyes a darkness had crossed over them, but not enough to mask his expression. _Was that guilt? Why,-_ I started to think maybe Cas might feel responsible for my injuries, and when I looked at his vengeful eyes my thoughts were proven. He looked like he could’ve killed the insane angel guy if he had the chance. _I’m almost positive he knows who’s the one who gave me cancer, because angels are all knowing, right?_

So, was he like some rogue angel going against God or something? _Hmm, my kind of man, or celestial being. I could dig the bad boy type._ Getting my mind to the present and not to somewhere it shouldn’t wonder I looked up at Castiel. He still looked upset, I really couldn’t understand why he thought it was his fault, his brother gave me the cancer. Cas only did what he thought was going to save my life. _Oh jeez,_ I just realized, _my life is turning into a soap opera….._

“Hey, man I don’t blame you for anything, if it weren’t for you they wouldn't have discovered the cancer, and I would’ve gone untreated.” I only said all this because the nurse was still in the room, but I had a plan to get Cas and I alone, I had to ask if the whole angel thing was true, what if he knows my mom? “Umm, I know you aren’t supposed to be in here, but shouldn't someone be keeping watch?” 

The nurse jumped up with a yelp as if the chair suddenly sprouted spikes on the cushions. 

“I’ll do it, take all the time you need, if I see anyone coming I’ll make a tap on the door.” She opened the door and peaked out and then exited. Knowing she could still most likely hear us I made sure to lower my voice to make our conversation private, or at least remotely. Not that I thought she would eavesdrop but even accidental overhearing could prove dangerous, or at the very least very confusing.

“So, I know you’re an angel.” Very abrupt I know, but there was really no point to try to waltz around the big picture. He nodded solemnly mumbling a quiet _I know._ His eyes were still downcast into his hands, as if contemplating something very important. “So you’re from heaven, right? Is it as beautiful as people always say it is?” 

“Yes, I come from Heaven, it is definitely beautiful but everyone has their own personal place.” A small smile crept over his light red lips, but his eyes remained on his hands, then he whispered almost to himself. “I could heal you.” It was so quiet and so sincere. It was like he was making a promise not only to me but to himself. He sounded ready to lay down his life it meant I would be healed. _Wow, he is amazing._

“What? I thought that Holy Spirit thing could only perform healings and such?” As you obviously realized my knowledge of religion has mitigated since my mom died. He chuckled to himself at my ignorance. 

“No, angels are able to perform acts that humans have often deemed miracles or ‘healings’ as you referred to them,” he paused and the darkness returned to his features, not going to lie, it looked hot. _Hey, I’m dying remember? Let me live a little jeez._ “but I’ve never attempted to heal something as complex as cancer; to add to the task, it was bestowed to you by an angel so I’m not sure if it can even be fixed.” He stood up and paced a bit back and forth across the room, it hurt to follow him with so I laid my elbow across my eyes. With a bit of rustling I heard Cas rush over back to my side. 

“Does your head hurt? Here,” he laid his palm against my forehead and all the pain that remained through the morphine was suddenly gone. Well, if all he had to do was touch me for this whole angel mojo to work I’m definitely not complaining. His hand lingered and the warmth was so comforting that I didn’t hear the door open. Quickly, Cas took his hand and laid it on my cheek. I realized this was a silent good-bye, for now. 

“Cas, I know you just got to see him, but I don’t want to push our luck.” Amelia whispered as she snuck back in to give us the warning. Cas nodded and thanked her for her help and thoughtfulness, he then promised me he would come back and asked me only to get some rest. _Like I could do that knowing I wouldn’t see him until tomorrow, and you know, the fact that I might die soon, again._

I realized impending death, anticipation for romance and morphine are not the best thing for a should-be-resting brain.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a filler chapter, but cas finds a little person to help him find redemption.

AADKTCA 7

Chapter 7 

Castiel’s POV 

***AN: Hey sorry for not updating!!! Also, this is kind of a filler chapter so please don’t be discouraged there is more to this story. ***

I exited the hospital after chatting a bit more to Amelia. She promises to see to it I’ll be the first to visit Dean in the morning. She really is a wonderful person, sometimes I can feel little bits of angel aura from her and it makes me feel less homesick. I missed my perfect heaven, and most of all I missed Mrs. Winchester. Who knows when I will be able to see her again? 

Once I’m out the door and away from the prayers and pleas my mind was finally free for me to think. But all I could think about was the misery I had inflicted. This day honestly couldn’t have been any worse, it’s all my fault that Mary Winchester’s son is now on heaven’s bad side. Had I just locked a perfectly innocent man out of Nirvana? What if he dies too soon, what if I am unable to save him? This is a very different outcome than I hoped would come out of today. I walked down more streets barely noticing where I was going. I didn't have a destination in mind until I thought about Dean again. I wanted more than anything for him to get better and for me to hopefully save his soul and body from heavens wrath. 

I know of one other who might be able to help me, he is one of God’s very favorite and for that he earns a large amount of my respect. He is my last hope, so I set out to see him tonight. 

I turn into an alleyway on the side of the quiet highway and my esteemed senses can’t help but detect the decay of an old dumpster. It reeks of many unpleasant dinners and sorts of trash, luckily I am not affected if I must hold my breath for an indefinite amount of time. Just as I’m almost out to the other side of the street I feel a sharp object press against my back. I instantly tense up and prepare for a fight but from the shape of the weapon it is most likely a bottle. Luckily for me it isn’t anangel blade, for that would’ve been very bad luck. I put my hands up in mock submission but I really just want to lay my hand on him. Once I’m able to do that I can put him to sleep. I am in no mood to injure another human. Without moving a faux gruff voice spoke out which I could only assume was meant to intimidate. 

“G-give me all your money… Uh, I mean it! I’ve got a weapon.” From his stance and voice I realized that this was in fact a boy. Not even 14 I bet. My need to help humanity came to me so I turned around with a sigh. Once I was breathing again I realized I could smell the boy now and it was obvious he hasn't seen a bar of soap in at least a couple of weeks, this only makes my heart ache for him more. I thought that maybe if I helped this child heaven would take pity on me and help my Winchester. ‘ _You hear that heaven? This one’s for you.”_

“You aren’t going to give me any t-trouble are y-you? My buddies are w-waiting for me just around the corner and they can back me up.” His blue eyes looked at me with so much fear as if he thought I was going to hit him and I could tell he was lying about his friends being close. I suddenly thought of Dean and thought of my redemption. I’m hoping if I help humanity more the angels will give me a bit of slack. I know it was highly unlikely, but it was still worth a shot. 

“Look kid, I know they’re is nobody around the bend that would come to your help.” He gasped and he looked as if he might cry, so I continued. “I’m not going to hurt you! Please just hear me out, I know of a restaurant down the street and I’m sure they're still open.” The boy rubbed his eyes and seemed to try to swallow something back in his throat, with a prideful nod he dropped the bottle with a smash and a tinkle of broken glass. He just looked so ashamed, I guessed he never thought he would stoop so low as to hold a weapon toward another person. I looked into his soul and saw so much pain and heartbreak, but underneath all that was a pure heart. 

“Thank you sir.”I heard him say with the same gruffness as before but this time it sounded more formal and with my angel hearing I distinctly heard him say, _thank you God for bringing me this blessing._ I laughed inside my head, _did you hear that God? I’m a blessing to someone._

_“_ It’s no problem, what’s your name?” I really wanted to know honestly, this boy just called me a blessing I wanted to give him a personal recommendation for heaven. He gave a shy smile and looked me right in the eye as he answered. 

“It’s Jacob, Jacob Hindson.” I returned his grin as we exited the alley and made our way unto the street and toward our destination. “So where are you taking me Mister? And you’re not one of those crazy religion guys and try to convert me so I can be accepted to the church or something? Because I’m fine with being Jewish.” I chuckled like a real deep one, the first time in this vessel or even this century perhaps. I thought how strange it was that this boy would trust me so quickly. I hoped that later on in his life this trust would not lead him to misery. 

“I’m also fine with you being Jewish, I’m just taking you to the Biggerson’s down the street, you know it?” He nodded and I went on. “A women I once knew took her son there a lot before she died.” I said this lightly but there was definite change in atmosphere after it was said, _damn it was going so well._ Luckily Jacob knows how to fix things like that I am so awkward being back on Earth. 

“Sorry ‘bout your friend sir, but she does have great taste, Biggerson’s is one of my favorites.” We chuckled and continued the walk in almost silence with the occasional hum from Jacob who I could hear praying ever so softly on angel radio. Before I knew it the bright welcoming florescent lights were shining down on us like a spot light and by the excited look on Jacob’s face said that he was ready to enter the stage.

“Alright, let’s head in. You grab a seat and I’ll order the food, you’re ok with a bit of surprise aren’t you?” He said he didn’t mind and he chose a seat toward the back trying to feel hidden. I could tell that suddenly Jacob felt a bit self conscious now that he was around so many people and in rather shabby attire. So I tried to make my order quick, so then he wouldn’t feel alone. 

The woman at the counter said nothing about me bringing in Jacob, but the distaste was written all in her soul. I could feel her intolerance under her pleasant costumer voice. 

“Welcome to Biggerson’s sir, is this to go?” I knew she wanted me to say yes, but I took much more pleasure in saying ‘no.’ _Oh, I am feeling so much better than I did an hour ago._

Without much time passing we had our food, I ordered two hamburgers and two large fires, all for him of course and a chocolate shake. Good thing my vessel had his wallet on him or this would have been a very awkward ordeal. He ate with an unstoppable fever and conversation was impossible but I didn’t mind, at least I made someone’s day better, hope God can see this. Then a short time later a procession of at least five employees came up doing a kind of clap beat and began to sing. 

“ _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Jacob, happy birthday to you!”_ It was awfully out of tune and some of them were obviously not into it, but Jacob did not notice at all he was too distracted by the slice of cake with a candle that they were giving him. The lady of the counter was not among them and I assumed she had avoided the song by entering the bathroom. Jacob smiled and began to laugh heartily and I swear he almost had milkshake squirt out of his nose. Wouldn’t that have been a sight? Anyway the people soon left and he blew out the candle signaling if I’m not certain that he had made a wish.

“What did you wish for?” I am always curious with children's wishes, they are either trivial and meaningless or really heartfelt and deep, what kind of child was Jacob? 

“You’re not supposed to give that up silly, and it’s not really my birthday so the wishes don’t count. They are only granted on birthdays so mine has to go to some other kid who really was born today.” He said this as a matter of fact and began to eat his cake contently. 

“Oh, come on Jacob it could be our secret no one else knows its not your birthday, tell you what I’ll make sure that you get your wish even if it’s not entirely your birthday.” He seemed a bit uneasy and I hoped that he didn't ask for something too silly like a pet demon hound or something, those are quite hard to manage, the whole invisible thing.  

“Ok ok I wished for someone to be this nice to me all the time. It’s been a while before even one person, let alone an adult, speak to me so kindly. That’s why I ran away, I wasn't about to be hit or screamed at again. You’re really something mister.” When he talked about his past I suddenly saw a little Dean Winchester right in front of me sitting in a booth in Biggerson’s trying to stall as long as he could so his dad could have time to drink and pass out on the couch without incident. Those were the times that I could never mention to Mary Winchester, the times when Dean would be afraid to go home. I had the urge to pick up this child and hold him and tell him he was loved and cared for but I realized it was not my Winchester and we did not have the same bond.

He took a sip from the milkshake, then his eyes grew real wide like he had forgotten something. “Oh man!” he exclaimed. “I forgot to ask what your name is. You’ve been so nice and I didn't even properly thank you. So what’s your name?” He put his fork down and put his hands on his lap signing that he would not touch another bite before he got an answer. Jacob Hindson is quickly becoming my favorite child on earth. Besides Blue Ivy of course, that toddler is quite the rage up in heaven. Anyways, without hesitation I said,

“You can call me Cas, Cas Winchester.” He nodded his acceptance of this fact and finished his cake and grabbed a napkin to wipe off the evidence left on his face. I put the Winchester at the end of my name because in my mind it felt right. Don’t ask me why, it’s not like I’m lying to the kid, mind you. I feel like I am more deserving of the Winchester name then some.

“Alright Mr. Winchester I would like to thank you for taking me out and talking to me and lying to those nice workers by telling them it’s my birthday.” I pretended to shamefully bow my head, and he smiled and got up and held out his hand which I took and gave a hard shake. Something that came naturally to the human part of me.

“You’re welcome, and you haven’t seen the last of me. I promised to make your wish come true, so if you hang out by that hospital I’ll come see you every day because a very good friend of mine is staying there.” He beamed and agreed to be there when visiting time was over he would wait by the corner where we met. Before we parted ways I gave him the rest of the money from Jimmy’s wallet which wasn't much but enough until I saw him again. I felt great, but something kept nagging at the back of my mind, and then it hit me. To make a young boy’s life a little less awful, even temporarily I had to sin, to lie. How far was I willing to save Dean? Would I loose all my righteousness to make things right? 

 


End file.
